20 Years Later
by SonicRulez
Summary: My story about 20 years after Sasuke left the village. As for the kids their parents are: Fang has HinaKiba, Naturo has NaruSaku, Nejin has NejiTen, Shikari has ShikaTema, and Gaara Jr. and Kankura have OC mothers. Gaara and Kankurou are the fathers.
1. The Beginning

**Normal POV:**

A boy with long dark hair was shifting in his bed. He quickly arose looking around wildly for something.

_"I'm going to be late for graduation!"_he thought as he hopped out of bed.

"Nejin, you're going to be late!"a voice called from outside the room.

"I'll be down in a second mom!"Nejin yelled back

Nejin showered, brushed his hair, got dressed, and rushed out the door. He ran past his parents without a word and arrived at the Academy just in time.

"Do you think he'll be alright Tenten?"said a man who was very similar to Nejin in appearance

"I think he'll be fine Neji."Tenten said as she smiled, thinking about her son.

**Nejin's POV:**

I sat down in my seat next to two of my classmates. One had short brown hair going in every direction. A small puppy was sleeping on top of his head. He smelled pretty weird, but I immediately knew this was my cousin.

"Hey Fang, you ready to graduate?"I said waiting for his reply

"You just wait Nejin. When we graduate I'm so going to beat you in a sparring match!"Fang yelled

"I didn't even challenge you, but if you want to get beat!"I started, but turned away from him to look at my other classmate.

She was very pretty, but I would never say that. She had black hair in four gravity-defying ponytails.

"Hey Shikari, you anxious to graduate?I asked barely paying attention to what she said.

"Yeah, I wonder who's going to be on my team."Shikari said giving me a smile.

I loved her smile so much. I then thought about my best friend. Granted he was late, stupid, and obnoxious but he was my friend.

"Have you seen Uzumaki Naturo anywhere?"I asked

"No, I thought he was with you."Fang and Shikari replied.

"He'll probably be late as usual."I said with a grin.


	2. Cool People

**Chapter 2- Cool People**

**Normal POV:**

A boy with blonde spiky hair entered the classroom. The teacher quickly yelled at him and told him to go to his seat. He sat down next to Inuzuka Fang and started talking to him.

**Nejin's POV:**

"Naturo, you're late as usual."I scolded as the proctor called attention.

The proctor sure is boring. I wished he would just say who was on which team. Finally he got to the good part.

"Now Team 16 is Inuzuka Fang, Sabaku no Gaara Jr., and Kankura. Team 18 includes Shadow Ele, Yarela Ele, and Ken Ele. Finally Team 17 is Nara Shikari, Uzumaki Naturo, and Hyuuga Nejin!"the proctor said before exiting the classroom.

"Alright, we're on a team!"Naturo yelled before exchanging seats with Fang

I couldn't help but smirk. Me, my best friend, and my crush were all on my team.

"Well, Team 17. We'd better go meet our Jounin-sensei."I said dashing out the door anxious to meet our sensei.

We waited and waited and you know what? I think he was lost.

"Sorry, I was born in this village and I'm still hopeless. I forgot which team was mine though..."said a man with short black hair and and black beard. He was smoking a sigarette.

"Smoking is a bad habit you know!"Naturo yelled from behind me.

"You must be Uzumaki Naturo. I've known you since you were a year old. I can't believe you don't recognize me..."the man began

"I know who you are. You're Sarutobi Konohamaru!"Shikari yelled in her know-it-all voice.

"We all know you're smart. How about you keep your head down a bit..."I started agitated with her brain power. She was cute, but show-offy.

"That's enough! You are right though...**(A/N He's reading off a list)** Nara Shikari. You would be Nara Shikamaru's daughter then. I am your sensei and training will begin in a few minutes."he said and was off in a flash.

"Wow, he's...kinda cool!"I accidentally screamed

"Calm down Nejin, you see cool people everyday. I mean, I am your best friend!"Naturo smirked as they all walked out of the classroom.


	3. Training

**Chapter 3: Training**

**Normal POV:**

As they reached the training grounds there were only logs. Then Konohamaru appeared crouching on one of them.

"Well before we get started, what are your hopes and dreams?"started Konohamaru as he pointed to Shikari.

"Well, I want to be come a great medical genius! Then I can help out the entire village!"she said enthusiastically

"Naturo, what are your dreams?"Konohamaru asked next

"I would like to become the next Hokage. Just like my dad!"Naturo said just as excitedly as Shikari.

"Nejin?"he said looking towards the Hyuuga

"I would just like to be stronger...I really don't have any dreams..."he said a bit embarassed by the question.

"It's okay Nejin. To be stronger is a dream, and that's what our Rokudaime Hokage dreamed for."Konohamaru said as he readied his team to fight.

**Nejin's POV:**

I couldn't believe that I was compared with Uzumaki...Naruto. I guess it's a good thing, but I was anxious to go spar with Fang at home. Just what was he planning?

"Alright, now for us to begin training. Trust me, I know all of your abilites, so Naturo! I want you to be Shikari's practice. Shikari, practice your Shadow Posession Jutsu! Nejin, practice your Byakugan and try to find me. I'll be hiding in the trees. Go!"Konohamaru yelled as everybody took their places.

I quickly made my familiar handsigns and activated my Byakugan. All the various veins in my eyes were bulging, but I could see clearly. I saw that Konohamaru-sensei was only a few feet away hidden in the trees.

"I see you Konohamaru-sensei!"I yelled as I threw a kunai into the trees.

"Okay, I got it. You've found me! Now to go again!"Konohamaru-sensei yelled sending the kunai back. He then dashed off.

I caught the kunai and located Konohamaru-sensei again. This time when I threw the kunai I stopped concentrating.

"Why do I keep thinking about this girl?"I thought as a kunai soared back at me. It was right in my blind spot.


	4. Insanity

**Chapter 4: Insanity**

**Normal POV:**

All you could see was a streak of orange, a splash of warm red liquid, and a grin. Naturo had a jumped in the way and took the kunai for Nejin.

"We're teammates, so we watch each other's backs!"Naturo said as he slowly removed the kunai.

Shikari quickly ran over and patched him up. Nejin kept his Byakugan activated since he could now tell that Konohamaru hadn't thrown the kunai. He saw a figure hopping through the trees.

"Scatter!"Nejin yelled as Shikari helped Naturo get out of the way.

That's when billions of kunai began to pour out of the trees. Nejin was too quick however and started to produce Kaiten. The blue swirling chakra surrounded him and deflected all of the kunai.

**Nejin POV:**

I looked around to make sure Shikari...and Naturo were fine. That was when Konohamaru and a few clones came out of the trees.

"So, you work well together. Yes that was insane, but you care for each other. Naturo took care of Nejin, Shikari took care of Naturo, and Nejin you took care of both of your teammates. You've passed my test!"Konohamaru said as he turned to all of us.

"You're crazy!"I said.

I deactivated my Byakugan and closed my eyes to rest them

------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter...


	5. Fireworks

**Chapter 5- Some Fireworks**

**Normal POV: **

There was a lot of commotion in Konoha today. It was the celebration of the day Namikaze Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Uzumaki Naruto. Fireworks were going off everywhere all day. Our favorite team was sitting on top of the Hyuuga manor just waiting.

**Nejin's POV:**

"When is Konohamaru-sensei going to get here!"I said angrily as I looked around for him.

"He said he would come soon."Shikari said soothingly.

We all just sat on top of my house waiting. Konohamaru-sensei was here late as usual. The fireworks were going off and they looked awesome. I couldn't help but smile stupidly whenever Shikari smiled at the fireworks.

"Hey Nejin, what do you think of the fireworks?"Shikari asked me.

"Beautiful"was the only thing I could say.

She blushed slightly, but we both turned back the the fireworks. Naturo wolf-whistled and got a nice slap upside his head from me. We waited and waited until finally Konohamaru appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sorry guys, but Rokudaime Hokage needed me for a while. We'll be going on our first mission tomorrow. For now though, let's enjoy the fireworks as a team!"Konohamaru said as we all sat down. Me and Shikari in front with Konohamaru and Naturo in the back. We laughed and joked as we waited for the fireworks to end. It would be the last day before I finally became a ninja.

**Normal POV:**

"Those were some fireworks last night."Naturo said

"Yeah, that was some finale!"Nejin said in excitement as he walked towards the village gate.

"I mean with you and Shikari dude!"Naturo yelled stupidly

"Keep quiet, I told you I've liked her since we started the academy."Nejin whispered quickly

"I know, I'm your best friend since birth remember? It's just that last night she actually seemed to like you back."Naturo finished

"Hm, yeah...fireworks."Nejin said as they arrived at the gate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realized another short one, but I got a bit of fluff...


	6. Iwagakure Awaits

Thank you to Kishiko-chan for reviewing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6- The Mission**

**Normal POV:**

Nejin and Naturo arrived at the Village Gates where Shikari and Konohamaru were waiting.

"I know you're late Naturo, but you too Nejin?"Shikari scolded

"We're here aren't we. Let's just get going Konohamaru-sensei. It'll be a long way to Iwagakure."Naturo said as he started to walk.

"It'll be your first mission as Genin. Iwagakure is very hostile towards Konoha ninja, so I want you all to remove your headbands. It's recon only, so don't screw it up!"Konohamaru said gruffly.

The team then set out and everything was normal until night fell.

**Nejin POV:**

"Hey Konohamaru-sensei, where are we going to sleep. I didn't bring a tent or anything."I said realizing that Naturo and Shikari hadn't either.

"We'll be sleeping on the ground. It'll have to be before we reach Iwagakure's boarders. I would say we'll camp out here. Stand back..."Konohamaru said as he dropped a bunch of sticks and dry grass into a pile.

"Wait Konohamaru-sensei, we're all going to sleep together? Surely not in the same spot?"Shikari said suddenly.

"Why wouldn't we. Unless you know how to sleep in a tree."I said coldly

"Sorry if I..."Shikari started until Konohamaru-sensei cut her off.

"Stop arguing. We're all sleeping under the stars together. Now get some sleep, we'll need all of our energy for tomorrow."he said

Then Konohamaru-sensei made some handsigns and blew a fireball onto the pile of stuff.

"You gotta teach us that move!"Naturo yelled loudly

"Didn't Konohamaru say we were on a recon mission. Be quiet Naturo!"I said

**Normal POV:**

The team finally went to bed a few hours later. Everything was peaceful for now until they were shaken awake.

"I've thought of something. If this mission gets dangerous you all need to get back to Konohagakure with the information."Konohamaru whispered darkly

"We can't leave you. If you die then we're all going down."They all yelled back at him.

"I'm serious, and if you don't agree you can't go. I won't let you come if you can't think about the mission."Konohamaru said once more.

"We'll only leave you if we absolutely must Konohamaru...sensei"Shikari choked out. They all sat in silence until Shikari cried herself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R.


	7. The End of Satoshi

**Chapter 7- Invasion**

**Nejin's POV: **

"Well, this is it guys. We'd better be quiet."I whispered as we snuck into Iwagakure. There were ninjas everywhere. It was scary, but we snuck in like Sly Cooper!

"We'll be fine. Now, take up your different posts as villagers. Remember to wear take off your headbands. You're civillians and not ninjas. Move out."Konohamaru whispered to us.

We all removed our headbands, weapons, and everything else ninja like. It was in our backpacks, so most assumed we were going to school. It was a few hours before something interesting happened. I'll remember it for the rest of my life. I stumbled directly into our target.

"Watch where you're going kid!"the man yelled

"I'm sorry."I quickly apologized.

**Normal POV:**

The team regrouped on top of a building. They followed the man as he returned to the forest on his way to Konoha.

"If he keeps going this may be an invasion. You guys weren't here for the last one, but let's just say it'll be bad."Konohamaru told the group.

They lept into the trees of the forest. They were silent following the man, but...

"So Sarutobi Konohamaru. Long time, no see. Your team looks scrawny!"the man announced. He turned around to face the group.

"Satoshi, you remember our last meeting."Konohamaru smirked.

**Nejin's POV:**

_"Oh crap!"_I thought as Satoshi discovered us. Konohamaru-sensei seemed confident though, so I relaxed. Naturo apparently thought the same, because a team of five of his Shadow Clones at Satoshi...they were annihilated.

First he tripped one, stabbed the next two with a kunai, headbutted the fourth, and punched the fifth in the face. That one happened to be the real Naturo. He flew towards a tree, but I caught him. Konohamaru instantly jumped at Satoshi.

"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (_Earth Dragon Projectile)_!"Satoshi yelled

"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu_(Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)_!"Konohamaru yelled back.

Mud met fire in the form of a large dragon. It was so awesome!

Katon: Gokkeyou no Jutsu _(Grand Fireball Technique)_!"Konohamaru screamed. The flames were rushing at Satoshi, but he raised a wall of earth to block them.

That's when they went to Taijutsu. I couldn't believe how good Konohamaru sensei was. He pulled out two trench knives. They looked old and worn, but I could feel the chakra coming off of them. He cut once, and the guy looked defeated. He had lost blood, but he escaped at the last moment. He pinned Konohamaru to a tree with a long staff.

"And so you are defeated Konohamaru!"Satoshi yelled in triumph.

We sprung on that guy. I engaged him in a taijutsu match. Naturo was helping me as well. Whenever I missed a palm a fist or Shadow Clone Bullet covered me. We kept up for a long time until he got tired of us. I wasn't too keen on him either though, so...

"Kage Mane no Jutsu _(Shadow Possesion Technique)_!"Shikari called out. She froze him on the spot. I formed the handseals Konohamaru-sensei used earlier. Naturo followed suit.

"Katon: Gokkeyou no Jutsu!"we cried as he set the man ablaze. Shikari used this distraction to free Konohamaru-sensei. He was free, and they went back at it.

"Guys, close your eyes."Konohamaru-sensei finally told us. One of his trench knives had the guy pinned by chakra to the tree.

"What's wrong Konohamaru?! Don't want them to see death?! I can't believe they're supposed to be shinobi!"Satoshi taunted

We all closed our eyes in fear. We heard the dull thunk of a trench knife embedding itself into Satoshi's head. We began to walk home. Konohamaru-sensei's face was ridden with guilt.

"You had to do it Konohamaru-sensei. It was for the best."Shikari said. It was a futile attempt, but she wanted to cheer him up.

"It's okay Shikari. You guys were great out there. Perfect teamwork Naturo and Nejin. You too Shikari. Exactly what I wanted to see. A nice execution of the Grand Fireball Technique as well Nejin and Naturo."Konohamaru said in a false happiness.

"Thanks Konohamaru-sensei. It was so cool. I thought he was going to win, but you owned him!"Naturo yelled out.

It was a good mission all in all...


	8. Sakura's RageA Battle ReDone

**Chapter 8- Worrying**

**Normal POV:**

"Are you kidding me?!"Sakura screamed.

Konohamaru and the gang were reporting the mission in as a half and half. They had gotten most of the information, but some of it was lost in the fight against Satoshi. That wasn't the problem though...

"How could you lead them on such a dangerous mission? Naturo could've died!"Sakura yelled once more.

"Calm down Sakura-chan."Konohamaru said

"Easy for you to say! I don't see any of your children on the line!"Sakura screamed

"I'm fine mom. Nothing happened, calm down!"Naturo yelled.

"Don't you yell at me Naturo!"Sakura yelled in response.

"Naturo, you and your team go outside. This could get dangerous..."Naruto whispered. Sakura was in a yelling match with Konohamaru.

_Outside_

**Nejin's POV:**

"Hey Naturo! Let's spar for old times sake."I asked. I've been itching to fight him for a while.

"Sure, bring it on Nejin!"Naturo answered.

Shikari stepped out of our way, and the gauntlet was thrown. We stared each other down for a long time.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_(Shadow Clone Technique)_!"Naturo cried out. A load of his clones surrounded me. All I could do was smirk.

"Katon: Gokkeyou no Jutsu!"all of his clones announced.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten_(Heavenly Rotation)_!"I screamed out. A spiral of blue chakra surrounded me. It blocked all of the flames, so I expanded the field. It expanded to the point of destroying his clones as well.

"Byakugan!"I yelled. The veins in my eyes bulged out. I first noticed that Naturo wasn't in front of me. I looked around, and saw him in the trees. He jumped at me with his fist drawn.

It was a clash. I countered him by pushing his fist past me, and then using my other palm to hit him in the chest. He coughed up a bit of blood, and landed hard on the ground. I went for another palm, but he parried it. We were going toe to toe for a long time. Finally he got a hit on me. My head went straight up from his uppercut. I snapped my head back down and rushed at him. He coughed up more blood from another palm. He jumped backwards and created a Shadow Clone. Naturo swung the clone's arm around and chucked him at me. I was tackled by him.

I opened my eyes to see that Naturo had jumped into the air with more clones. It began raining Naturos.

"Kage Bunshin Rendan_(Shadow Clone Combo)_"Naturo yelled

I hopped up and dodged the clones. He came down with a spinning axel drop. I reflected it again. We were both too tired to move anymore. I could tell this was our first draw.

"Nice shot Nejin."Naturo said

"Great job Naturo!"Nejin also said.

We both passed out.

**Normal POV:**

"Boys. They're both so strong. My best friends in the world, no matter how cold Nejin can be. I love him too."Shikari said as she laid them on their backs instead of on their faces. She went back to go get Konohamaru who by now was probably cowering.


End file.
